Composting toilets use the natural processes of decomposition and evaporation to recycle human waste. The toilets do not require any septic systems, holding tanks, or chemicals, and can be installed easily in remote locations, isolated areas like islands and rocky sites without fear of contaminating the environment. In order for the toilets to transform human waste into good fertilizing soil, the liquid waste is separated from the solid waste and, optionally, heated to supplement the heat generated during decomposition of the solid waste so that it will evaporate. The solid waste is aerated and supplemented with organic material which conveniently will comprise peat moss or kitchen scraps.
In order that a composting toilet will operate without any offensive odours, it is important to provide a good liquid drain and to flow fresh air through the toilet so as to vent the toilet and to entrain water vapour originating in the waste entering the toilet. A fresh supply of oxygen also assists in a fast, odourless, aerobic breakdown of the solid material to transform it into an inoffensive earth-like substance.
Modern composting toilets include an aeration drum to provide superior aeration and mixing of the waste material. In order to provide sufficient capacity for average residential or cottage use, aeration drums are typically constructed from cylinders having a diameter of 46 centimetres (18 inches) and disposed horizontally for rotation about their longitudinal axis. Normally a toilet seat and bowl are disposed above the aeration drum and a drawer is provided beneath the drum for the periodic removal of decomposed solid waste matter. The aggregate height of the drawer, drum, and toilet bowl and seat result in a unit where the distance separating the seat from the floor far exceeds a comfortable height for seating an average person. An object of this invention is to provide means to improve venting in a composting toilet so as to further minimize the opportunity for any noxious odours to escape from the toilet and to provide a more convenient and cosmetically-appealing unit.
Another object of the invention is to improve the separation of liquid waste from solid waste.